Paul's Imprint
by MadeBySJ
Summary: In NM Bella goes to visit Jake and gets Imprinted on by Paul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I decided today I just couldn't take it anymore; I was going down to the reservation to see Jake. Every time I try to call him Billy just ignores my calls. So I grab my truck keys and jump into the truck.

******At La Push******

When I got to the Black's resident I started pounding on the door demanding Billy open it and let me talk to Jake. Billy opened the door looking at me in shock.

"I need to talk to Jake." I said looking determinedly at him.

"I 'm sorry Bella he's asleep, can you come back later?" Billy said looking at me.

As soon as the words left his mouth I got furious I knew I was being lied to, all I wanted to do was see Jake and figure out what the hell was going on. Pushing past Billy I stormed into the house and straight to Jake's room. I banged open the door and stopped right inside it what I seen made all my anger drain away. Jake was laying on his bed sleeping peacefully. I looked up out of his window and seen Sam Uley and his gang walking out of the forest and up to Jake's house. I was furious again this was there fault! there the reason Jake's acting like this.  
I ran outside straight up to them and screamed "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, what did he tell you?" the guy in the middle asked

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you" as soon as the sentence left my mouth all of them started laughing at me, I got so angry my vision went red and I reached up and slapped the guy in the middle.

He got this looked on his face and started shaking tremors all over his body and I knew that I had royally screwed up.

"You've done it know." Some guy on my left said.

"Bella step back" Sam ordered and suprisely I listened.

Out of nowhere Jake comes running up screaming my name just as I looked up to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I looked up at the guy he stopped shaking and started starring into my eyes.

"Congrats man." Sam said looking at him.

"Why?" I asked.

Jake had gotten to us at the time and started shaking.

"No." Jake snarled.

The guy that was staring at me noticed that Jake was shaking and got in between me and Jake putting me protectively behind him, growling at Jake.

"Bella's mine." Jake said

"No she isn't." the other guy argued.

Then Jakes shaking got out of control, and there were he stood just a few moments ago was a big russet colored wolf growling and snarling at the guy standing infront of me.

Looking at the guy infront of me I thought I really need to figure out his name.

While I was thinking that something happened because there were the guy was standing was know a silver colored wolf. The two wolves stood their snarling at each other until the silver colored one tackled the other wolf and they started rolling into the woods.

Sam ran after them screaming at the two guys behind me.

"Take Bella to Emily."

There was a moment of silence until.

"5 bucks on Paul." One person said behind me said.

The other looked at him and said "You're on."

Then looking over at me one of them said "Come on Bella we'll take you to Emily's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paul's P.O.V

Today Jared, Embry and myself were patrolling the borders of La Push looking for leeches. We've been tracking the red headed leech for weeks and all we can figure out is that she's looking for something.

Paul!

I was snapped out of it by Jared saying my name.

"What?"

"Let's go get Jacob Sam said he needed to patrol near the leeches old house."

"Okay, let's go."

We got half way to Jake's house when we met up with Sam and he ran with us the rest of the way. We shifted back in the forest and started walking towards Jake's house when this girl with brown hair walked up to us.

"What did you do to him?" She asks

I looked down at her and said

"Nothing, what did he tell you?"

She looked back at me angrily

"Nothing he tells me nothing because he's scared of you." She screams at us.

That made me start laughing. Jake afraid of us, yeah right.

That was the wrong thing to do because as soon as I started laughing she slapped me. That got me so angry I started shaking getting ready to shift when, I looked up and seen the most beautiful pair of brown in eyes in the world. I froze for a minute just staring in awe until Sam snapped me out of it.

"Congrats man." He said cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still in Paul's P.O.V

"No." Jake snarled.

As soon as he did I knew he could shift and hurt my imprint so I got inbetween them and pushed her behind me protectively. When I did this it cause Jake's anger to blow and he shifted at the same time I did. I charged him rolling into the woods with Sam right behind us already in his wolf form.

[Jakes thoughts, Sam's thoughts, Paul's thoughts]

"How could you imprint on my Bella?" Jacob yelled.

"She's not your Bella!" I responded angry.

"Yes she is, we would have gotten married and had a family." Jacob whined.

"Well you most defiantly aren't now!" I declared vehemently.

"Alright you two enough. Jacob apologize to Paul for your behavior and almost putting Bella in danger." Sam said getting ticked off.

"What I didn't almost put Bella in danger!" Jacob huffed.

"If you would have been just alittle bit closer to Bella and if I wasn't standing between you two when you shifted you could have seriously hurt Bella!" I snarled angrily

"Paul's right Jacob, apologize know." Sam said looking between the both of them.

"Alright I'm sorry." Jacob said but you could tell it was forced.

"Now let's head back to Emily's." Sam said while keeping a close eye on us the whole run back.

We got to Emily's house and shifted back when I realized I had a problem. I had shredded my shorts when I shifted.

I heard rustling and Sam appeared holding a pair of my shorts I had left up here.

"Thanks Sam." I said in relief.

"Welcome." He replied with a grin walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V

"Oh, by the way when we get to Emily's don't stare Sam doesn't like it." One guy warned me as we got closer to a cottage like house.

"Why would I stare?" I asked bemused.

"You'll see." He said and left it at that.

When we pulled up to the house the two boys got out of my truck and howled making me jump.

"Sorry wolf thing." They said.

We went inside the house and were greeted by a beautiful woman with scars all down the left side of her body.

"You must be the vampire girl." She said smiling at me.

"And you must be the wolf girl." I said jokingly.

"I suppose I am or atleast I'm engaged to one."

We both smiled at each other and I knew we would become friends.

"Come on into the kitchen, would you like a muffin?" she asked holding up a basket of fresh muffins.

"I'd love some thank you." I whispered shyly.

"Your welcome."

We heard a funny sound and we both looked over to see both boys had found another basket of muffins and were stuffing their faces with them. Emily looked at them and rolled her eyes. Looking back over at me she smiled.

Hearing a bang we looked over towards the door and seen Jacob, Sam, and the guy who's name I still didn't know walk in the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The guy in the doorway just stood there for a few minutes until somebody laughing at the fact that he was standing there staring at me.

"Shut up Embry." He said and started to walk over to where I was. I don't know why but when he came over toward me I got this weird feeling like I knew him. He came up right beside and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi I'm Paul."

"I'm Bella."

"We'll know that Bella and Paul have introduced themselves I think we should get down to business." Sam said.

"Well know that the wolf is out of the bag welcome to the club Bella." Embry said grinning.

Sam looked at Embry in annoyance, while Paul growled at him.

"I think we should make introductions" Sam said while looking at everybody.

"You already know Paul, Embry, and Jacob."

Pointing to the boy sitting beside Embry he said "That's Jared."

"Hello" I said acknowledging him.

"Hey" he said back while grinning at me.

"Well Jared's pretty much the only person you didn't know, so that's it." Sam said and he sat down as the pack began to talk.

****A few minutes later****

"What happened on Patrol today?" Sam asked looking over at Jared.

"We chased the red headed leech all the way to the border again and still can't figure out what she wants." Jared said frowning.

"Red headed?" I asked.

"Yea, she's been hanging around the Cullen's old house for about two or three weeks know and we caught here coming to La Push looking for something." Sam answered gazing at me.

Freezing in shock and fear I slowly said

"I know what she wants."

"What does she want?" Paul said looking at me in concern.

"Me"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What." Paul growled looking at me.

"Funny story actually." Bella said tried to make it sound not as bad.

"Enlighten us." Paul said.

"Well it started like this." Bella said and she started telling them all about Meeting Edward and thus leading to meeting James in the clearing.

As soon as I finished my story Paul started shaking.

Through gritted teeth he said

"I'm going to rip that blood sucker limb from limb"

Getting concerned I put my hand on his arm and said

"Calm down."

As soon as I did that he stopped shaking.

"We can't keep calm if someone in our pack is in trouble" Embry said.

"But I'm not your pack." I said in confusion.

"Yes you are your Paul's-"Then before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the pack growling at him.

"I'm Paul's what?" I asked looking at them in confusion.

"I think this is something Paul should explain." Sam said.

"Why?" I asked again getting frustrated.

The whole pack looked at each other and without a word everybody left Paul and me alone.

"Do you know the legends?" He asked.

"Yes." I said while looking at him in confusion.

"Well to be blunt about it, you're my Imprint." He said watching me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What" I said

"You are my imprint" Paul said

"I can't be I'm broken, used, I'm not pretty like girls on the rez" I said

"Do not say that about yourself ever again you are not broken, not used and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Paul said

"No this can't be right" I said

"Yes it is " Paul said

"I need time to think" I said

"Why?" Paul asked

"Because I just need to think" I said and ran out of the door

Paul's P.O.V

I think when she ran out of the door my heart went with her

"Hey man you okay?" Embry asked 2 hours later after I told them what happened

"Do you think I'm okay my imprint ran out on me refuse to answer any calls from the pack know do you think I'm okay?" I said

"Guess not" Embry said

"I'm going home"I said

"Okay be careful" was the pack's reply

Bella's P.O.V

As I ran away it felt like my heart was breaking. I got in my truck and went home to park it because I really didn't want to come back and get it later. When I got home I parked my truck and went to take a walk in the forest to think. When I went into the forest I thought about me actually being an imprint and if Paul really imprinted on me or if it was a joke but if he really did why did he imprint on me my thinking was interrupted when I heard someone laughing I turned around and seen Victoria

"I finally got you" Victoria said

As she said that she lunged, I screamed and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of growling WHAT growling?

I got up to look around, I was on the forest floor in front of me there was a big silver colored wolf in front of me blocking Victoria from getting to me. She was growling I don't exactly know if she was growling at the wolf in front of me or me. All of the sudden I heard more growling Victoria looked behind me and got a scared look on her face and starts running. I turned around to see the Pack standing in their wolf form growling at Victoria.

She looked at me and said "We will meet again Bella Swan when that time comes it will be the end for you" then she ran away and the wolves ran after her.

The wolf in front of me went behind the bush and changed back when he came out I realized it was Paul that had been protecting me.

"Thank you" I said

"You don't need to thank me" Paul said

"Why not ?" I asked

"Because it's my job to protect you from anything or anyone that wants to hurt you"

"You're my Imprint"

"Paul I can not believe that I am your imprint because I'm not beautiful,funny,smart,or anything like that"

"Yes you are your beautiful, funny, smart and more that that your perfect"

"Alright Paul"

"Alright what ?"

"I'll give the imprint a chance"

"You will" he asked

"Yes"

When I said that he looked so happy he might explode.

"But we need to take things slow" I said

"I'm okay with that" Paul said

"Let's head back to Emily's" I said

"Alright" he said as we got up to walk back to Emily's

Sorry guys you were probley suspecting some action but im going to save that for later chapters.

Love, MadebySJ


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

It was probley going to take us awhile to get to emily's so we dedcided to play 20 questions.

"What's your favorite color" Paul asked

"Brown" I answered and blushed when he smirke,because his eye color is brown

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown" he answered

I blushed when he said that

He smiled when I blushed which mae me blush harder I decide to destracte him I asked

"What's your favortite food"

"Spaghtetti"

"Mine too"

and as the time went on we continued to play 20,25 and 30 questions

**sorry it took so long for me to update guys but my windows messed up and i didnt know i could type on this other thing i had on my computer i know sounds stupid right? well gots to go **

**love MadebySJ**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We pulled up to Emily and Sam's house finished with our questions and seen everybody inside. We went inside to see everybody's grim faces and knew something had happened.

"What happened?" Paul asked worried.

Sam looked at me for a second and then back to Paul and said something I never thought I would hear in a million years.

"The Cullens are back."

"What." I said quietly.

Sam looked at me and replied "The pixie like vampire said that she had seen the red headed leech come back to Forks looking for and you, and you as she put it just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Paul said confused.

"Yeah" Jared replied "She said when that usually happens that mean someone has died."

"But Bella is perfectly fine." Paul said protesting.

"We know that but the whole coven of leeches know that the red headed one was supposed to go after Bella today and they wanted to see her to confirm that she's still alive and were not just covering it up." Sam said with a sneer.

"When do they want to see me?" I asked.

"Tonight." Sam replied.

"Were?" Paul asked.

"In the clearing near their house."

"I'll go as long as I can have the whole pack with me." I said looking at the whole pack.

Jared laughed when I said this.

"What's funny?" I asked annoyed with him for laughing at this.

"It's funny because if you didn't want the pack to go with you tonight we would have just followed you anyway."

"Dude that's not funny." Embry said looking at him.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't ."

While they continued arguing like that I looked over at Sam and asked

"When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as it gets dark."

"Alright" I said with a sigh. Then I went over to sit with the pack to wait for night to come.

Hey everybody sorry it's taking me so long to update I had read over Paul's Imprint and decided that I needed to fix a lot of mistakes of made and so I'm editing it and putting it up on livejournal and maybe fanfiction, so if you want to see the edited version of Paul's Imprint chapter 1 you can go to .com and it will be on their.


	12. Chapter 11 authors note

Hey everybody I just looked at my last chapter and realized it cut out the website so I'm going to put it on here and hope it doesn't mess up again

.com

There you go and I hope you enjoy reading Paul's Imprint :]

12-12-12

Hello everybody it's MadeSJ and I finished rediting Paul's Imprint so if you want to reread it I promise it will be better than it was. :]


End file.
